Izzy Izumi
Izzy Izumi'' (Japanese name: Koushiro Izumi)'' is one of main character from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., '' Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna'' and supporting character of Digimon Adventure 02. He is the ultimate computer whiz, and is really good with technology. He is an ally to Tai, and has a lot of good information to the original digidestined, while using his pineapple laptop. His Digimon partner is Tentomon. In the English version, he is voiced by Mona Marshall in the English version of the Digimon Adventure series and returned to reprise her role in Digimon Adventure tri.. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Umi Tenjin in the first two series, later voiced by Mutsumi Tamura in Digimon Adventure tri. and returned to reprise his role for Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. Appearance Personality He is very curious and is always making theories and trying to understand the world around him. He starts out as a very introverted person, who isn't very in touch with other people and doesn't really understand their feelings. Being logical and thoughtful, he doesn't appreciate impulsiveness and gets angry when people around him act before thinking. History Background Izzy's real father was a genius mathematician. He and his wife died in a car crash when Izzy was a baby. He was then adopted by Masami Izumi, a distant relative of Izzy's father, and his wife Kae. One night, when Izzy couldn't sleep, he overheard his parents talking about him being adopted. After this shocking discovery, he began to subconsciously distant himself from his parents and focusing on his computer. In 1995, Izzy's family lived in Highton View Terrace. One night, he witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. This event caused him to be chosen to be a new DigiDestined. The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, and the Izumi's moved away from the area. Digimon Adventure Izzy brought his entire computer setup to summer camp, and is annoyed when none of it works due to the sudden snowstorm. To his chagrin, his technology won't work in the Digital World either. Once in the Digital World, Izzy is very curious about the nature of the Digital World and the Digimon, and tries to come up with theories to explain it all. When the DigiDestined enter a factory, Izzy finds a large battery and enters. He wipes away a part of the hieroglyphics on the inner wall, causing the factory to stop production. He becomes the first to realize that everything, even the program, is living in the Digital World. He is also delighted to find out his computer works in this factory, and gets distracted trying to make sense of things. He even finds a code that activates his Digivice, though it burns Tentomon out. Izzy’s skills with the computer soon prove to be extraordinarily useful for the group when, during the battle against Andromon, Tentomon suggests that Izzy reenter the code that activated his Digivice. When Izzy types it in, Tentomon digivolves into Kabuterimon and destroys the Black Gear affecting Andromon. When Devimon separates the DigiDestined, Izzy and Tentomon end up in the Ancient Dino Region. They find a temple, and Izzy recognizes the symbols on the ruins as being identical to those in the factory battery. He begins studying them, and is so preoccupied with his computer and his research that he barely notices when Mimi and Palmon arrive. Mimi is insulted by his indifference and runs away crying, with Tentomon in hot pursuit. When they both run into a maze, Izzy pulls out the map and locates Mimi’s, directing them out of the maze and saving them when Centarumon attacks. After he receives a message from Datamon, Izzy uses it to deduce that the Digital World is an alternate world that runs parallel to the Real World. He theorizes that the children may have left their bodies behind when they arrived in the Digital World (a theory that turns out to be false), but later warns Sora that dying in the Digital World would still be very real. After Datamon captures Sora, he figures that Datamon is still inside the pyramid, and helps Tai rescue her. After Tai and MetalGreymon disappear following the battle against Etemon, Izzy and Tentomon break from the other DigiDestined in hopes of finding Gennai and getting some answers. They runs into Vademon, who tricks Izzy into giving up his curiosity and regresses him to an accepting mind that does not question anything. During this state, he sends a message to Tai, telling him not to return to the Digital World. Tentomon frantically tries to get Izzy back to no avail; he slowly reverse digivolves back into Motimon and Pabumon before Izzy snaps out of it. Izzy gets his tag and crest and his curiosity back. In the ensuring battle, the Crest of Knowledge activates, and Kabuterimon Digivolves into MegaKabuterimon and defeats Vademon. Following Izzy's fight with Vademon, Gennai loads his computer with the Digimon Analyzer. This program becomes invaluable when Izzy has to figure out the puzzle to Myotismon's special gate to the Real World. Once the DigiDestined are back in the Real World, Gennai loads a couple of useful (and some not so useful) programs into Izzy’s laptop. One program tracks the movement of Digimon; Izzy sees Raremon attacking Tokyo Bay and rushes out there with Tentomon to stop him. Another program puts up a digital barrier, which stops the Bakemon from taking Izzy and his parents away. Gennai also tells Izzy that the source of Myotismon’s power is in the Fuji TV station and describes a prophecy to him. The prophecy aids them in defeating VenomMyotismon; when Izzy reads the prophecy out loud, the group follows its lines. Angemon and Angewomon hit Matt and Tai with arrows of hope and light, which leads to Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolving into their Mega forms, which is of tremendous aid in the battle. In the lull between battles, Izzy’s parents reveal to him that he was adopted, and tell him of his birth parents. Izzy apologize to them for being so distant, and they tell him they're happy to have him as their son. Izzy’s Digimon Analyzer becomes a more valued asset as the DigiDestined battle the Dark Masters. With a loaded a database of Digimon profiles, Izzy can name and describes the characteristics of new Digimon they encounter. However, is proves to be a hindrance against Machinedramon, as Izzy's usage of the computer allows him to track their movements around his city. After Apocalymon is defeated, Izzy calculates that, because one day in the Digital World equals just one minute in the Real World, the DigiDestined could stay in the Digital World for 118 years. However, Gennai tells them that the time distortion was fixed with the defeat of Apocalymon, and that the solar eclipse would seal the barrier for an indefinite amount of time. Izzy says goodbye to Tentomon, thanking him for being a good friend. Digimon: The Movie On March 4, 2000, Izzy discovers a Digi-egg infected with a computer virus on the internet, and rushes off to alert the others. He comes over to Tai's house to watch the battle unfold. He is deluged with the number of e-mails coming in, and frantically begs their audience to stop sending them, as their lag is slowing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon down. After WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve into Omnimon and take out all of Diaboromon's clones, however, the remaining Diaboromon is too quick for Omnimon, always jumping away just as Omnimon spots it. Izzy comes up with a plan, forwarding all of the support emails to Diaboromon to slow him down. Omnimon manages to destroy Diaboromon just seconds before the nuclear missiles it launched would have detonated in Japan. In summer, Izzy is kidnapped into another dimension and regresses in age thanks to Wendigomon. The new DigiDestined reverse this. Digimon Adventure 02 On May 2000, Izzy arrives in the Digital World and gives up his Crest power to free the Digimon Sovereigns. As a result, Tentomon loses the power to become MegaKabuterimon. As the new DigiDestined gather to battle the Digimon Emperor, Izzy mentors them and continues to play his technical role. He monitors the Digital World and alerts the new DigiDestined to upcoming troubles and problems. Izzy researches the new Digivices and figures they have three new functions, dubbing them the D-3s. After school is out for the summer, Izzy theorizes that the power of the D-3 is what really opens the gate to the Digital World. This theory proves to be correct, and gives the DigiDestined the ability to open up ports at any time and any location, rather than being limited to simply using the school’s computer lab to move in and out of the Digital World. After Izzy and Cody find the Digimon Emperor's base, the new DigiDestined decide to go to the Digital World and stay there until they defeat the Digimon Emperor. Matt and T.K. convince their father to chaperon a camping trip for Izzy, Matt and Tai as a cover up for the younger kids. Izzy later devises the plan to invade the Emperor’s base; with Cody’s information that a pipeline will cross paths with Ken’s base, he directs Agumon and Gabumon to create a diversion. Sometime later, while Izzy monitors the Emperor's downed base, he discovers that it is about to explode. He alerts the new DigiDestined and keeps them updated on its condition while they're trying to stabilize it. Following ExVeemon and Stingmon's Digivolution into Paildramon, Izzy invites the new DigiDestined to his house, and explains how DNA Digivolution works and why the older DigiDestined's Digimon can't Digivolve past Champion anymore. Izzy later takes care of Poromon while Yolei is on a class trip to Kyoto. He visits Ken in his house to discuss Ken's past experiences with the Digital World and the Dark Ocean, and explains to him why the new DigiDestined's Digivices changed their shape and functions. After realizing that Poromon is tired from being in the Real World without his partner for so long, he hands Poromon over to Ken so he can take him to the Digital World to recharge. On Christmas Day, as Control Spires and wild Digimon appear in the Real World, Izzy gathers all the Japanese DigiDestined in his room and explains the situation. He uses his computer setup to allow Gennai to materialize in the Real World. This allows Gennai to deliver the Harmonious One Azulongmon's power to the DigiDestined, so that their Digimon can once again reach their highest forms. Izzy, Kari and their Digimon are sent to Hong Kong to help the Asian DigiDestined round up all the loose Digimon and send them back to the Digital World. Izzy later aids the others in fighting the Daemon Corps and tracking down the children seeded with Dark Spores by Yukio Oikawa. He is present at Highton View Terrace when Oikawa gathers the Dark Spore children and is confronted by the DigiDestined. However, he remains behind when Oikawa, the children and the new DigiDestined enter the world of dreams. When the world is engulfed by MaloMyotismon's darkness, he goes with older DigiDestined and their families to the site of the summer camp from which they were transported to the Digital World years ago. He and the older DigiDestined manage to reach the Digital World from there, and help defeat MaloMyotismon once and for all with the light of their Digivices. Digimon Adventure 02: The Movie On March 2003, Izzy is responsible for the planning and execution of the attacks on Diaboromon. He is the one who gathers all the DigiDestined to help defeat Diaboromon and stop the havoc it wreaked on the Internet and the Real World. He is able to decipher Diaboromon's plan to send Kuramon into the Real World and sends the DigiDestined to go capture them. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Tai later invites Izzy to his soccer match, who declines due to his parents' wedding anniversary. They lament the difficulty of getting everyone together in one place, and Izzy decides to text Mimi, who accepts but asks them to cover her airfare from New York; the prices make Tai balk. Izzy, who is at Hotel G. Miller Restaurant with his family. Unfortunately, a misunderstanding caused by Izzy making orders in another language makes Sora think there's a problem with the call, and she ends the call early. At the lowest moment, the other DigiDestined appear, all with their partners--save for Mimi, who just landed in Narita Airport, and Joe, who is wandering the streets while depressed. As Greymon degenerates, two more Kuwagamon appear, so the DigiDestined split up into pairs to prevent escape. Before Kuwagamon can attack the defenseless team, Alphamon's arm emerges from a portal and drags it back through. In the aftermath, the DigiDestined now begin to question the circumstances, as they all had been herded to the airport by a very professional group, who is also taking care of the post-handling of the matter with the same professionalism. DigiDestined hear about the injuries caused by the battle, including those who wish that all of the monsters would disappear. At the same time, Mimi and Meiko officially transfer to the school, with Mimi ending up in Izzy's class and Meiko in Tai and Sora's class. After school, the DigiDestined meet underneath a bridge to discuss the situation. Izzy begins an update on the situation, including the fact that the gate to the Digital World has been closed for over a year. Izzy and T.K. go shopping together, where Izzy displays his online outfit simulator and T.K. pokes fun at Izzy's very obvious attraction to Mimi. The DigiDestined, save for Matt and Joe, meet the next day at Izzy's office, where he helps out his American friend's firm. Tai updates the others on the Infected Digimon. Izzy then displays his new development: a virtual cyberspace that allows the Digimon to evacuate in a hurry through monitors connected to the internet and also allows them to communicate via text. They decide to meet again on Saturday. Izzy, obviously sleep-deprived, presents Tai with a new pair of goggles, designed to be able to see distortions in space, which appear to be where massive amounts of data concentrate. The DigiDestined spend the day searching and then meet Meiko, who is looking for her cat. They help out, and though they fail, they have fun together. Tai then tells Izzy that the goggles do not have much range, so Mimi suggests going somewhere high. They single out Odaiba's ferris wheel when Matt joins them, and the others force the two into a single car to sort out their differences. They do not get very far into their conversation when Tai then puts on the goggles and sees a massive distortion in the sky. The distortion triggers an abnormal weather event and forces an evacuation. Alphamon, who Izzy has no information on besides his name, emerges from the portal and sets his sights on Meicoomon, who is the cat Meiko was searching for. The DigiDestined attack to protect them from Alphamon. Meiko introduces Meicoomon as her partner, revealing her status as a DigiDestined, and is immediately welcomed into the fold. Determination Mimi organizes a large trip to Ooedo-Onsen Monogatari to welcome Meiko to the team as well as try to help Tai and Matt patch things up. They bring their Digimon partners and, despite being told to lay low, get into their usual hijinks while under the supervision of Himekawa, Nishijima, and their organization. After the others sans Joe arrive, Izzy grills Mimi for her selfish and egocentric behavior causing more harm than good. Tai then arrives with Leomon, who informs them of the terror the infection has unleashed on the Digital World. When Joe texts the others about Gomamon's location, Gomamon asks them to deny knowledge of his location, to which Izzy reluctantly agrees. As this is going on, Izzy receives a strange message from the Digital World telling him "to look into the darkness in oneself and beyond to find power", which leaves him confused. He spends his day investigating the message rather than going to the school festival. Nishijima laments that Izzy is not present to see Mimi, so Himekawa texts him a picture of Izzy, which almost instantly brings him to the school. Reunited, everyone wonders what has happened to Ken to make him take the persona of the Digimon Emperor again. As the fully reunited DigiDestined discuss their next plan. Meicoomon tears Leomon apart to the DigiDestined's horror, though Himekawa has a smirk unseen by the others. The DigiDestined try to deal with what they just witnessed. Confession At Izzy's office, Izzy quarantines the Digimon partners in a special space to keep them safe while desperately trying to come up with answers. Because all his tests fail, he begins to pressure Meiko for information on Meicoomon's infection, causing her to break down and Mimi to berate Izzy for his insensitivity to her plight. Izzy however reminds her of the potential spread of the infection takes more of a priority. Mimi and Izzy argue until Sora Takenouchi intervenes and Meiko pleads forgiveness. The group eventually splits to let Izzy work. Elsewhere in Izzy's office, Joe finds that Izzy has not slept for days, and the research is taking its toll on him. He begins to make headway when he finds that a possible infection was on his computer, something that he can analyze. When T.K. arrives, however, Joe has managed to finally get Izzy to rest. Next day, Meiko returns to school and is reunited with the others who have called an emergency meeting. Izzy works fearlessly to find a cure or preventive measure to the Infection, and the Digimon take their leave in his stress induced panic. Izzy start to crack under the pressures of their newly achieved adulthood and leadership roles in their respective fields. As Izzy laments his lack of knowledge and his inability to do anything, Tentomon reminds him that a lack of knowledge means that there is room for growth and tell him that he is at his best while pursuing answers. Tentomon then tells him about the upcoming reboot, the knowledge of which allows Izzy to come up with a plan. At his office, Izzy realizes Meicoomon is the source of the infection and makes a counter measure to the reboot by creating a backup shield that will preserve their original data. However, when he arrives and sets up the shield, the infection has spread to everyone else save for MetalGreymon. Izzy pleads with Tentomon to enter the shield, but Tentomon refuses to do so while his friends are suffering. The others fight off the infection just long enough to force them all back into the distortion as the reboot occurs. All of the DigiDestined break down into tears at the loss. DigiDestined cannot help but remember their partners even as they return to their daily lives. Izzy fights and fights, and eventually everyone decides that they're sick of waiting. With the resolve to move forward, they resolve to make their way into the Digital World. As the others tell Nishijima and Himekawa their plan. T.K. tells them where they're meet and meets up with the others. Using the power of their Crests as well as Ken's D-3 and D-Terminal, they are able to force a portal to the Digital World, through which they enter. In the Digital World, the DigiDestined admit something feels off. They're interrupted by Alphamon and Hackmon, clearing Mega-level Digimon, fighting. They escape and then hear a familiar whistle. They follow the sound to see their partners playing around in their In-Training forms. Motimon and and other Digimon do not remember them, but the DigiDestined decide to befriend them from scratch. Loss As the DigiDestined try to rekindle their friendship with their partner Digimon, they briefly come across Meicoomon, who has retained her memories despite the reboot. Later that night, Izzy and DigiDestinds are suddenly attacked by Machinedramon, whose attack disperses the DigiDestined and Digimon across the Digital World. Izzy, Matt, Agumon and Gomamon Dark Gennai is thwarted by Izzy and other DigiDestineds, who come to their aid. Dark Gennai reveals that the reboot was all part of King Drasil's plan to create a new world order where humans and Digimon no longer interact with each other. Coexistence Izzy and DigiDestineds try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. He and DigiDestineds manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo Nishijima's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. He and DigiDestineds try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicrackmon digivolving to Raguelmon. As the situation deteriorates, Homeostasis possesses Kari and warns the DigiDestineds not to interfere. When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Daigo Nishijima pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. Six of the Digimon return to their In-Training forms as a result of Alphamon's attack, leaving only Omnimon, Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. Meiko falls into despair and asks the DigiDestineds to destroy Raguelmon. Tai resolves to carry out her wish despite the objections of the other DigiDestined. During the battle, a fissure opens, Tai and Daigo Nishijima fall from the cliff. In the aftermath, Raguelmon is incapacitated near Tai's goggles. Kari becomes engulfed in corrupted digital code which causes Nyaromon to digivolve into Ophanimon Falldown Mode, creating a dark portal. As the portal opens, Ophanimon merges with Raguelmon into Ordinemon. The Real World is subsequently covered by a universal blackout, as the invading Digimon become able to move. Afterwards, the Digital World begins to swallow the Real World. Refusing to give up, Matt takes Tai's goggles and rallies his friends. Future Believing that Tai is dead, the DigiDestined return to the Real World. He and DigiDestineds fight Ordinemon but are defeated. Hackmon informs them of Homeostasis' intent to reboot all digital technology in the Real World to stop Ordinemon. However, it would cripple all man-made infrastructure. Refusing to give up, Matt and the others have Meiko lure Ordinemon to the sea and confront her again but to no avail. Guided by Kari's vision, Izzy discovers that memories from all the Digimon have a backup stored inside Meicoomon, which explains why her memories are intact. Meiko unlocks the sealed memories inside Meicoomon, restoring the lost memories and extracting Gatomon from Ordinemon. The reboot of the Real World is halted by Hackmon. However, King Drasil floods Ordinemon with corrupted data. Tai rejoins the others as they reluctantly digivolve their partner Digimon. During the course of the battle, Meiko's Digivice awakens Omnimon's Merciful Mode. Omnimon destroys Ordinemon, deleting Meicoomon in the process. Dark Gennai leaves through a digital distortion after King Drasil's plans are thwarted. With both worlds restored, Meiko returns to Tottori and Homeostasis shuts down King Drasil. Izzy begins work on a gate that would allow traversal between worlds without D-3s. Three months later on Christmas Eve, Quotes *"Stop this" *"Tentomon!" *"All the data's there, there must be something blocking the memories from integrating into her Fractal Code" *"Prodigious!!" Trivia *Izzy is 10 years old in Digimon Adventure, 13 years old in Digimon Adventure 02 and 16 years old in Digimon Adventure tri. and 21 years old in Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna. *He has a crush on Mimi Tachikawa in Digimon Adventure tri.. *His voice actress is best known voicing as Terriermon from Digimon: The Movie, Terriermon from Digimon Tamers, Doraemon from Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future, Syaoran Li from Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card, Toboe from Wolf's Rain and Konekomaru Miwa from Blue Exorcist. External Links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Izzy_Izumi Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Male Category:Genius Category:Kids Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Dimension Travelers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:Movie Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Theatrical Heroes